


All I Can Do

by ahunmaster



Series: Master/Maid AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dysfunctional Family, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Maids, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Smelling Salts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Airstream's maid, Wheeljack does a lot for her master.  But sometimes, there is only so much she can do for him when things are down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Do

 

Wheeljack knew better than to listen in on her master's phone calls, but it was hard not to ignore when her master was speaking loudly over the phone.

 

"Yes, Father... yes, I know..."

 

Master Airstream had a very strenuous relationship with his father.  All Wheeljack knew about it was that he and his father had never gotten along and that he had moved out as soon as his sister left for medical school.

 

"I do not care.  My own business is growing and- I cannot just hand it off to someone else and join your company.  Find someone else- No, Father."

 

It must have been about his father's company again.  Airstream had started his company instead of joining his father's.  Even though her master had had some rough years starting off, he had managed to get it off the ground and prosperous very quickly.

 

Something his father's company hadn't had in a while.

 

"No, Father, I won't be back for Christmas dinner.  Yes, I know Thornstriker won't be making it either, but that doesn't mean- NO, I am not coming and that's final!"

 

A slamming of the phone made the china clink as Wheeljack finished the last few touches of Airstream's tea.

 

"...Master?"

 

His huffing breath slowed down as he sat back in his seat.  "I'm alright, Wheeljack... I'm alright."

 

"Would you like me to bring you some salts sir?" Her master would often smell the salts to calm himself down after these phone calls.  She was a bit concerned about him sniffing them, but then help greatly in calming him down quickly.

 

"No... no, I'll be alright.  J-Just need some tea, Wheeljack."

 

"Of course, Master."

 

Handing the Master his favorite blend of tea, the maid waited patiently by her master's chair as he sipped away.

 

"Ahh... thank you, Wheeljack, you always make the best cup of tea."

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

"Wheeljack?"

 

She looked at him when he lifted up his hand to motion her to come forward.  She obediently did so only to be pulled down into a quick kiss.

 

That left her red and flushed when he let her up.  "M-M-Master?"

 

"...Forgive me... I just..." Airstream rubbed his forehead as he tried not to look at her out of guilt, "I shouldn't have done that... not to get over everything that has happened this past week."

 

Ah yes, Wheeljack thought, a lot had happened this week.  Thornstriker had gotten engaged to a young lord recently on top of his father's company and the man calling Airstream constantly to beg him to come work for him.  While her master was glad Thornstriker wouldn't be sold off to the richest suitor their parents could find, he still hated the man she had chosen.

 

But it was hard to argue or get anyone to help break up the arrangement other than his parents.  Despite Bloodshed's reputation, his father's was more impressive and made it hard to break up engagement of the man's only son to his childhood friend.

 

No wonder Airstream had been wound up the past few days.

 

"Master..." she kneeled down in front of him, "Is... Is there anything  _I_  can do to help?"

 

She knew her master sometimes needed something to help him overcome his built-up stress.  He had tried to handle it himself, but Wheeljack, knowing it wasn't working, had offered another alternative.

 

She still felt guilt over her offering herself to him.  She had grown to love him ever since he hired her as his maid once he had moved out of his parent's home.  She had selfishly used him while he was mentally weak to get what she wanted: him.

 

But after that event and in the midst of guilt, she had tried to apologize and resign only for Airstream to tell her he had feelings for her as well...

 

Feelings that had to be kept secret to keep his reputation as the young president of a new company intact.

 

But she could still tend to his needs in the privacy of his home.

 

Airstream looked down at her, his eyes wide and wild as his mind raced from everything that happened.

 

So when he finally put his tea aside and reached out to bring her into his lap, Wheeljack didn't hesitate when he began to kiss her.

 

She didn't care if others would think of her as a whore if they ever found out. Her master needed her and she was willing to do whatever she could to make him feel better.

 

END


End file.
